Snape's Last Day
by Dakota Cheyenne
Summary: One shot. Minor DH spoilers. Snape reflects about the end of his life with Lily Potter on his last day.


Snape's Last Day

**Snape's Last Day**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the sole property of J.K. Rowling.

Snape groans a bit as the bandages are removed from his neck. The old snake bit is starting to open again because of his failing immune system. He probably would have lived longer if Nagini would not have bitten him, but that's okay with him. The end of his life has been wonderful.

Suddenly, his beautiful wife looks his aged face. Her beautiful long, red hair is in a braid that lies over her left shoulder. Her brown eyes have a mixture of defiance and sadness in them. Tears start to well up in Snape's eyes. After three years of marriage, he will have to leave this smart, beautiful, talented woman.

"Don't you dare cry, Severus!" shouts Lily, "You're going to be okay!"

"Lily…" starts Snape.

"Stop!" screams Lily as she walks across the room. Severus can now clearly see her bulging belly under her brown shirt. "Stop talking to me like a child! The womb is going to heal, and you're going to be okay!"

"It's not going to heal" says Snape, "If I was your age, it probably would. At seventy, however, the womb is too severe. You probably already know that."

Snape watches as Lily looks at her blood-soaked hands. She covers her face with these hands and starts sobbing.

"Please don't cry Lily" says Snape, "Come over here."

Lily slowly walks over to Snape and crawls into bed with him. Snape turns towards her and caresses her cheeks. "Do you remember the first time we met?" he asks.

"How can I forget?" Lily answers, "James tried to scare me and Albus with stories about the Shrieking Shack. Albus was either too obedient to break the rules or to scare to check it out. I wasn't scare, even though that was my first year in Hogwarts. Boy was I surprised when I saw you!"

"You were surprised?" laughs Snape, "How did you think I felt when an eleven-year old girl somehow appeared in my house? Remember the fact that the only company I had received was Aberforth."

"That was a funny day" laughs Lily.

"What surprised me is how you knew my name, even though everyone thought I was dead" sighs Snape.

"Well, it wasn't that hard" says Lily, "My parents, my grandparents, my uncles, and my aunts have all described how you look, from your hook nose, to your dead eyes, to your pale skin, to your greasy hair…"

"Hey!" says Snape indignantly, "My hair hasn't been greasy for five years."

"Thanks to me" huffs Lily, "You wouldn't have care if it wasn't for me!"

Snape shrugs. She was right after all.

"What was more surprising is how you knew my name. Living in the Shrieking Shack for twenty-one years, you wouldn't have even known that I existed. How did you know that my name was Lily Potter?"

"Well" starts Snape, "When I first saw you, you reminded me of your grandmother so much that I knew you were Harry's daughter. I remembered that he was dating Cho Chang in school, so I thought that he might have married her. Then, I realized that your mother wasn't Cho Chang but Ginevra Weasley."

Lily laughs out loud. "Only you call Mom Ginevra. I didn't even know that was her real name until I was ten! But what made you realize my mom was…Ginny Potter?"

"Three things" starts Snape as his sits up, "One, you look exactly like your mother. Two, Lily and Ginevra were alike in many ways. Three, it seemed obvious the Harry would marry into his surrogate family."

"But because of your Lily-mindset, you didn't see any of that before." There was a tinge of bitterness in Lily's tone. Snape lifts her chin so they can look eye-to-eye.

"My life has always been Lily Potter-centered, whether she is Lily Evans Potter or Lily Potter Snape" he says quietly. Being able to say Lily Snape brings Snape pride.

Lily smiles. "Do you remember when Dad found out you were alive?"

"That was a funny experience" laughs Snape, "It was very…awkward."

"What did you expect? Everyone thought you were dead, and you and Dad had very bad history! Oh, the fact that you were best friends with his mother and that he named his second son after you helped as well." 

"That's true" says Snape, "It was amazing when I finally told Harry about his mother. It really made him happy."

"Why didn't you ever come to any of our family parties?" Lily asks suddenly.

"I would have felt out of place" answers Snape, "I haven't had very good experiences with the Weasleys."

"You would also try to visit my grandmother when we didn't. Why?"

Snape sighs. "Your father has his own ideas of his parents, and I have my memories. It would be cruel to cross the two."

Lily nods her head slowly. "Do you remember when we started dating?"

"How could I forget?" he answers, "I think that hurt your dad more than anything I did to the past. He knew I was too old for you, and he thought that I was dating you because of my relationship with your grandmother."

"Did you?" Lily asks.

"At first, yes" says Snape honestly, "That's why our first two years were tumultuous. I did not think it was fair that you have to be stuck with a much other man who was chasing after a ghost."

Lily laughs again. "That's when you didn't know me very well. I wasn't going to let you go, no matter what you or my father said!"

Snape smiles. "That's also when I realized that you and your grandmother were two different people. As much as I tried to fight it, I was starting to fall in love with you."

"And the rest is history!" says Lily. Then, she looks down at the reopened snake womb. Snape changes the subject by rubbing Lily's belly.

"So what are we going to name the baby?" asks Snape.

"If it's a boy, he's going to be named Severus" answers Lily.

"I'm not really crazy about my own name" says Snape.

Lily looks away. "When you're dead, you won't have any say in the matter" whispers Lily bitterly.

Snape sighs; changing the subject did not get her mind off of the inevitable. He pulls her face back towards him. "How about Evan?" he asks.

"From my grandmother's maiden name?"

"Of course."

"Well," says Lily, "Evan is a cool name, as long as his middle is Severus."

"But Albus's middle name is Severus."

"But Albus was named after you. If someone who's not related to you can be named after you, then for your own son it's a given."

Snape shakes his head. "Evan Severus Snape is a lovely name."

"What if the baby is a girl?" Lily asks suddenly.

"I would want her to be named after my mother" says Snape immediately.

"I love your mother's name" says Lily, "But what about her middle name?"

Snape and Lily think about this for a moment. Nearly every female Weasley's name has been used in the names of the third generation Weasleys. "How about your cousin Rose?" asks Snape.

Lily thinks. "Eileen Rose Snape. That's a beautiful name. Now I hope that the baby is a girl."

"Me too" says Snape.

"It's not fair" cries Lily, "Your child won't even know you!"

Snape wraps his arms around Lily. "We can't dread on the inevitable; we can only focus on right now. I love you, I love our unborn child, and I have never been so happy in my life, not even with your grandmother."

"You make me happy too" says Lily as tears roll down her cheeks, "What am I going to do with you."

"Plenty" answers Snape, "You have a huge, supportive family and numerous friends. Also, you're not like me. You're not going to stop your life because of the loss of a love one. You're going to move on, and even find new love."

"I doubt that" huffs Lily.

"I don't. But you can't mourn me for the rest of your life. Before I go, I need to know that you will be okay."

"I don't know Severus…" starts Lily.

"Lily Luna Snape" says Snape firmly, "Tell me that you will be okay."

"I'll be okay once I had the chance to mourn you" she answers.

"I'm okay now" says Snape as he lies back, "I love you, Lily"

"I love too, Severus" she leans down and kisses him, taking his last breath.

This is the end of _Snape's Last Day_. I hope that I did good job portraying Lily. I know that Snape might seem a bit OOC, but he has finally accomplished the life he wanted with Lily Potter, except with Lily Luna Potter. He has finally realized permanent happiness, and he did not have to do anything for it.


End file.
